Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for supporting utility loads and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a swivel attachment and/or branch line restraint device that provides enhanced angular versatility in the connection of installation components to support a pipe, branch line or other load suspended from a support surface, against undesirable sway such as may be caused by seismic disturbances.
Description of the Related Art
There are many products and assemblies used by construction, building, plumbing and electrical contractors and workers for bracing and supporting pipes, ducts, sprinkler systems, fans, air-conditioners, electrical cables, communication lines and other loads from ceilings, beams, studs, walls and floors. These products include clamps, braces, cables, hooks, straps, hangers, plates, and brackets, among other items.
Many installations involve the coupling or connection of components which are angularly offset relative to one another. Typical devices used to provide such orientations have several drawbacks.
In many cases, a number of installation components have to be utilized to provide the desired installation structure. Disadvantageously, the use of numerous such components not only adds to the cost, but also undesirably adds to the installation time, which further adds to the overall cost.
In several cases, conventional installation components used for connection purposes can lack the desired degree of versatility to provide a reliable and/or compact installation. In these cases, custom components may have to be manufactured in an attempt to achieve the desired goal. Again this undesirably adds to the overall cost, and may also disadvantageously not provide for efficient use and utility.
Many devices commonly used in the industry for connection purposes in an installation can be difficult to install and expensive. Additionally, and undesirably, these devices may not be suited for reliably sustaining loads.